Planets
As of Jan 2017 update, there are currently 102 planets to discover. Discovering planets To explore a new planet you must first not already be building a DFR or already exploring a new planet. Click explore and you will be asked what kind of planet you want to find. There are three different kinds of planets - randomly discovered planets, festival planets and rewards from completing epics. When exploring you can select a type of planet to explore (eg animal or cuisine type planets) or randomly from any of these types of planet. Completing epics will reward you with a 'Galaxy Map', and let you pick this option in the menu - these are unique planets related to the epic, and can't be found through the random option above. Similarly, festival planets are once a month themed planets that also won't appear through the random feature, for example, a Christmas themed planet would be found by exploring for festival planets during the month of December. Upgrading planets When a planet is first discovered, that planet has a level of 1. Each planet's level is shown next to the name of the planet when viewed in regular exploration mode. Planets can be upgraded via the upgrade button below the planet up to a level of 7. Upgrading planets costs coins and will take some time to upgrade, during which, the planet does not produce resources. Upgrading requires more time and coins based on how high the current level of that planet is and how far from Earth the planet is. Upgrading a planet is useful as higher level planets have an increased maximum production (more resources produced before the planet must be fed), an increased rate of production, and a higher population. Each upgrade from level 1 to 7 also adds a new aesthetic feature to that planet. A fully upgraded, level 7 planet has 2 royal members (2 of the population appear different and wear crowns), and a new addition to the planet, such as the rainbow ring that appears around the Bubble Gum planet at level 7. The Earth cannot be upgraded in this way. Earth The Earth planet is the original starting planet. It appears with the Moon as its satellite. The Earth is very different to the other planets: Its satellite cannot be changed, it cannot be upgraded with coins, and it does not produce collectable resources. The population of the Earth can be increased and this does contribute to the overall population of the galaxy. Increasing the population requires adding friends within the app. Friends can be added when participating in Epics with others, or friends can be added via the 'add friend' icon that appears after clicking the 'info' button below Earth. Through this button, friends can be added from social media accounts, or found by name within the Walkr app. For each 5 friends added, who have also accepted the request, Earth's population increases by 1 up to a maximum of 16 (80 friends). Satellite matchup When you discover a planet you will also discover a random satellite. By attaching a satellite to your planet you get a bonus, eg more food or quicker production. You can attach any satellite to any planet, but every planet also has an 'ideal' satellite that matches that planet and will reward you an even greater bonus (eg attaching the Honey Dipper satellite to the Honeycomb planet will get you a greater bonus than if it was attached to another planet). This list can be seen below. List of planets Walkr Planet Helper Google Docs spreadsheets listing all the planets above can be found here. This spreadsheet can be handy to keep track of all the planets you have discovered so far, matching up the satellites to the optimal planet, and keeping track of the smaller missions (not Epics) you have completed. Just fill in the first 3 columns of the first sheet as you discover planets and build DFRs. An example of the spreadsheet filled out is below. Note: please enter "DFR" in column A instead of the planet code in order for the spreadsheet to calculate your food info. There are handy calculations included in the spreadsheet to show you how many DFRs you need to keep your planets fed without running out of food. Your first planet (Earth) is already listed on the spreadsheet and the planet code can be found in 'Walkrdex' in the app. You can also easily get to that area by tapping on the 'Info' button when viewing each planet and tapping on the name or image of the planet. Please leave a comment on the spreadsheet or here if you have issues using the spreadsheet or would like to see something added.